kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero of Spielburg
AGDI universe The Hero of Spielburg is an individual Graham encountered on top of the cliffs in Kolyma. He became the hero of the land of Spielburg. He once saw Alexander floating down an underground river in Shapeir. Xierra universe TSL universe According to the POS universe there were actually three heroes that travelled from Spielburg saving other lands; a Paladin, a Wizard and a Thief. Two of them the paladin and the thief sent letters for love advice from Crispin. Although they changed their names to protect their identities, and of their loved ones, or any other acquintences. The thief met a young women in the nice little valley Spielburg run by her father, the Baron. They became friends in the short time they met, and they promised to keep in touch after he and his two friends the Wizard and the Thief saved the kingdom. They were then sent to the desert kingdom of Shapeir. Stuck their for a while, during the time he was there he and Baron's daughter became more than friends through letters they sent back and forth to each other. They saved the kingdom, during this time the fighter became a paladin. Some short time later, the thief and his friends were summoned to the land of the Liontaurs, which was about to break out into a full on war when demons were returning. Just as they had saved the kingdom, they were unexpectedly (the other times we were invited) transported to yet another kingdom that was under the influence of an “Eldritch Abomination”, that was about to be summoned to cover the land in darkness by two vampires. The Wizard found himself attracted to one of the vampires. Since there were no caravans going out in the former kingdom, and the latter was being cut off by a very deadly swamp, the thief wasn’t able to keep in touch with his love. During this time the Paladin learned a dead women, who had been a wizard who had created a successful line of blessed sanctuaries around the world and was basically a paladin in everything but name. The Paladin and wizardess' souls touched through the plane of dreams, but he never really spent much time with her. They were soon summoned to beautiful island kingdom by another Wizard who told the three to come to the island. Erasmus told the thief that when they were teleported from the savannah kingdom to the “Eldritch” area to the island, that over four years had passed since they were last seen alive in the Liontaur’s kingdom! While they explore the town, he and his two friends entered into the Rites of Rulership. The thief didn't do it to become king, not unless he could become the King of Thieves. The the week of their arrival, they ran into several old comrades of theirs from old adventures including the young women, the thief had fallen in love with. The thief had been through Four years of no contact, no letters, not even an unexpected meeting between them until he reached the island! The meeting between the two was awkward to say the least, and the thief felt like an idiot stumbling over his explanation for why he was gone so long. He was afraid she must have hated him for disappearing for all those years, and he worried that she didn't feel the same for him anymore. For all he knew, she had moved on and thought of im has just a little schmoe who could pick someons pocket and throw a knife with ease, but couldn't keep the one treasure he desired the most (even more than the “Raven”). But he was still very much in love with her. Meanwhile, the paladin, after many adventures had finally found his own love, an exotic dancer at a local tavern in the kingdom. She was very beautiful and charming, and after some time he managed to swoon her, and asked for her hand in marriage. But a few days later, the dead wizard, who had been only been an acquaintance of his was brought back from the dead. He started to have second thoughts and considering withdrawing his proposal from the woman he loved. I feel really bad about having to call of the wedding, but he also had feelings for the now living Wizard too, and thought she might be the one he would spend the rest of his life with. Both the thief and the paladin didn't konw what to do. The thief wanted Crispin's advice on how to approach his love, and the Paladin wanted to know if it was right for him to hurt the dancer, and marry the wizard woman instead. Or if he should stick with his new love, and ignore the wizardess.http://www.tsl-game.com/fourwinds/?p=1595 References Category:Characters (KQ2RTS) Category:Characters (QFO1)